


Dealing With Boys

by Chiazu



Series: Chia writes for Tumblr [14]
Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 22:31:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2524043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiazu/pseuds/Chiazu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous asked: Hello! Could you write an imagine for me using your name (like you did for the other Newt imagine) where Minho and Newt both like me? But like I like Newt and then Newt gets jealous cuz Minho is my best friend and stuff. Does that make sense? Haha! Thank you(:</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dealing With Boys

**Author's Note:**

> In case you don't know, whenever someone ask for 'your name' imagine you're suppose to write You Name where the character's name would be normally. I didn't know it when I first started writing imagines. So whenever you see Your Name, that's where your name (or any name you want really) would be.

The room was a complete mess.

Maps were all over the floor, some torn and dirty, with little drops of blood scattered on top of them. Your Name crouched in the corner, shaking her head in frustration. She couldn’t decide if she felt anger or relief.

On one hand, the Map Room was nearly destroyed, along with countless maps. Months of hard work gone because Newt couldn’t accept that she and Minho were just friends.

On the other, Newt’s nose looked broken. He was lucky considering Minho was the best fighter in the Glade.

Still, Your Name couldn’t help the seething anger that over came her when Newt and Minho started arguing once again. She didn’t even know what they were saying. All she knew was that she couldn’t take it anymore.

"Shut up! Just shut up!"

Her yell echoed through the small room, making it louder than it really. Her chest heaved with restrained rage as both boys looked over at her. They seemed surprised that she was even there, as though they thought she left a long time ago.

You Name stood up quickly, ignoring the dizziness that came with it, and stormed over to Newt. The taller boy took a step back, unsure what was going to happen, as she got closer. The distant quickly closed between, and once it had Your Name grabbed Newt by the face and kissed him.

It was hard, and Your Name was sure her lip had been cut on her teeth. But that didn’t matter. She had to show Newt that he was the only one for her, and this was the only thing she could think to do.

Minho shuffled his feet, looking anywhere but at them. He picked up a stray map and pretended to find it the most interesting thing he had ever seen.

When Your Name and Newt parted, she pushed him gently. She sighed heavily, rubbing a hand down her face tiredly. “You’re an idiot if you think I’d pick that idiot over you.” Minho huffed indignantly as he shuffled away, mumbling under his breath.

Your Name walked to the door of the Map Room, refusing to spare another glance at either boy. “No more fighting.” The coldness in her voice masked the anger she felt. They had enough problems as it was. Newt and Minho fighting didn’t need to be added to that list.

"And clean the mess you two made." Your Name did her best to slam the door to the Map Room as she stormed out. The heavy door closed with a dull thunk as both boys stared after her.


End file.
